Death Note Likely yet Unlikely Allies
by LordSchmee
Summary: KIRA has been terrorising the world. Killing criminals and those who do not deserve to live by his own rules. L, the worlds greatest detective, decides to take on the case. He is helped by Light Yagami, but this time, Light DOESN'T pick up the Death Note.


_**Authors Note: The story is told from Light and L's perspectives. L's perspective is highlighted by italics. It's not much so far, but here's hoping!**_

* * *

Chapter One

Scarlet Sundae 

My name is Light Yagami. I am an Eighteen year old University Student and my father works for the Japanese Task Force currently investigating the KIRA case. KIRA is a murderer killing criminals with the apparent aim of making the world a better place. How he does it is still a mystery, but, while I understand where he's coming from, murder is still murder, and the Japanese police were doing something about it. After officers died, however, they backed out of the case, and now a sole detective, the greatest detective in the world, L, is leading five ex-police members who decided to stick with him after the NPA (National Police Agency) decided to drop out of the KIRA case. My father is currently one of those five, and I have been called to work with L in the investigation, due to my previous endeavours with the Japanese Police, in which I helped solve a few cases.

The car stopped outside a huge hotel which had so many security systems it makes me wonder if L really plans on keeping his whereabouts secret or not. After mucking around at the various security stops, and leaving my mobile in a vault (apparently, L didn't want his picture to be released to the public) I finally reached L's room.

Room 108.

My father opened the door and led me in first. I walked into the big open apartment and looked around. The first thing to catch my eye was a wall of screens and an armchair in front of them, in which I guessed L sat, as the other four Task Force members were gathered around it. I walked over and L got out of his chair to greet me.

Are you kidding me? THIS guy is the world's GREATEST detective?

Where to start? He was a fairly young man, that much I could tell, about twenty-five I'd say, and he looked like he would have been much taller, but since he was standing with his head stooped, he was about two heads shorter than I was. His messy black hair looked as if he hadn't bothered to brush it for several years. It wasn't too short but it wasn't very long either. He seemed to be wearing black eyeliner, or maybe this was the after effect of studying twenty-four screens at once? He wore a long sleeved plain white top with blue jeans which were ripped at the bottom. He wasn't wearing any shoes... Normally in a Japanese household shoes should be taken off before entering, but this was a western-styled apartment, not to mention an area of work. He chewed on the thumbnail of his left hand as he pulled his right from his pocket and offered it to me...

_Light Yagami. This is the "genius" kid. He certainly looked the part. Neatly combed fair hair. Even a suit. 5'9", brown eyes. Not much else to say about his physical appearance, but I believe he would have been able to help me prevent the fourth murder in the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder Case. Even now as we stare at each other, he is in fact focusing on things behind me. Impressive. There's even a 3 percent chance that he himself is KIRA. I suppose I should greet him in a friendly manner, it's no use having such a bright mind hate me. I whipped my arm out from its resting place and stuck it out in front of him. He shook my hand firmly; he wasn't at all affected on our first meeting, like so many other respected police officers. He's probably the only normal person around..._

He withdrew his hand and placed it back in his pocket.

"Call me Ryuzaki here," he said, "same goes for the rest of the task force members, they all have assigned names to protect ourselves from KIRA."

"Light," I heard my father say, as he walked round behind Ryuzaki to where the other members were, "these men are Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita and that kid back there is Matsuda."  
"Hey! I'm not a kid!!" was the response I got from Matsuda. The other three just nodded in acknowledgement. It's hard to tell if they like me or not, but if my deductions about Ryuzaki are right, he'll work fully in co-operation with me until the case is solved.

"Hey, Ryuzaki! Look what's on Sakura TV!"

I looked over at the monitors and found Sakura TV quite easily. It was the 7th screen, 2nd screen on the 2nd row. The announcer was a short and stout man with a moustache and glasses. He didn't seem like an ordinary announcer at all, and behind him was a screen with the word "KIRA" in the middle.

"I am Hitoshi Demegawa, director of Sakura TV. We have received four tapes from KIRA and have been forced to air them at specific dates and times. Please realise we are hostages of KIRA. He stated in a letter that he would kill everyone at Sakura TV from top to bottom if we do not air these tapes."

"What the hell?" I heard Aizawa shout from the left. It certainly doesn't seem like something KIRA would do. KIRA kills criminals who deserve to be punished, whereas this person is claiming they will kill innocent people.

"We will now air the first tape, which was to be aired at 17:59 local time." Said Demegawa, as he put the tape into a video player and a giant distorted version of the "KIRA" from the screen behind him took over the screen.

"HELLO. I AM KIRA"

A synthetic voice.

"MR. DEMEGAWA, PLEASE HAVE A VIDEO ALONGSIDE THIS ONE SET TO ABC NEWS."

A quarter of the screen was dedicated to ABC news.

"THIS MAN, SATOSHI TERUMAYA, HAS BEEN SPEAKING OUT AGAINST ME SINCE MY UPRISING. HE SHALL NOW BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY."

With that, Satoshi suddenly collapsed in the same way all victims of KIRA have so far... A Heart Attack.

"A second KIRA..." I started, hesitating afterwards to see if anyone else would pick up.

"Very good, Light. As expected of someone with a mind like yours. I also believe there is a 93 percent chance that this is another person with the same powers as KIRA. If so, our top priority should be to stop them meeting each other AT ALL COSTS. I have deduced that this person possesses a power different from the first KIRA," after pausing to see if anyone would ask any questions, Ryuzaki continued "I believed that the first KIRA needed to know the names and faces of everyone he killed in order to be able to kill them, but if that was the case with this KIRA, how would he be able to kill everyone from Sakura TV? This person at least doesn't need their name, and will probably be able to kill just by looking at a person. It is also possible that the first KIRA has this ability, but I find that unlikely. A seven percent chance."

_Not so surprising, but I guess I should praise him on that input. It's still not impossible that he himself is KIRA, even I wouldn't be able to tell from what I've seen so far. I feel like something with whipped cream... I'll get Watari to bring something soon. This new KIRA seems like a greater threat than the first in terms of abilities, but he also seems to be severely lacking in intelligence. After this broadcast is over, I'll have someone go over and pick up the videos. They may not give any clues, but if this IS a different KIRA, they may not be as careful as the first. Now will be the perfect chance to capture at least the 2nd KIRA, and hopefully get an insight to KIRA's powers._

_"I'm going over there now and I'm going to stop that broadcast!"_

_That was Ukita. I suppose letting him go would be the best way to see what happens, and possibly gain the tapes quicker. Although, if KIRA is hiding somewhere nearby... He could die._

_"What are you thinking, Ukita?! KIRA could be hiding in Sakura TV, what if you're killed?!"_

_That time it was Aizawa that spoke._

_"He's right, Ukita! You might be killed by KIRA!"_

_And there was Matsuda. I'll let Ukita go, KIRA might slip up and show us the limits of its powers._

_"Aizawa. Matsuda. Let him go."_

_"What are you thinking, Ryuzaki?!"__  
__This time it was Light who responded._

_I didn't answer him, instead I stared at Ukita, until he finally ran out the door pursued by the vain shouts from Matsuda and Aizawa. Soichiro didn't say anything, but instead resorted to staring at me with a confused look on his face. I leaned over and spoke into the microphone._

_"Watari. Mr. Ukita has just left. Allow him to leave the building. Also, bring up some refreshments."_

_Light seemed to have realised what I had in mind, as he'd quietened down and went back to staring at the monitor of outside Sakura TV. The other members had noticed Lights reaction and also decided to leave me alone. Disappointing. Following the new shepherd, never straying from his side._

Watari happened to be the man I'd met at the security checkpoint. An old man, really, but he seemed to radiate such a strong sense of caring that it seemed to overshadow L's complete lack of care for others. He entered the room with a cake trolley, transporting six cups of tea and a rather fancy Strawberry sundae.

"Thanks, Watari." Said Ryuzaki. He was never one to mince words unless it was about work, huh? Oh well, I guess that's just how he is, no point reading into it. I accepted a cup from the trolley, and I took a small carton of milk and poured that into my tea. The sugar cubes had been ransacked by Ryuzaki, who was currently attempting to recreate Tokyo tower with them, by the looks of it. If I hadn't seen him in such a secure hotel as this, but instead a random cafe someplace, I wouldn't have thought twice before calling the men in white coats.

"Look! It's Ukita!" shouted Matsuda. Sure enough, Ukita was running along the road in front of Sakura TV. Just as he reached the front entrance, he stopped, clutching his chest, and fell to the ground.

_I knew it._

_This new KIRA can kill without the victims name, meaning, if my deductions about the first KIRA are true, if the two of them should meet, it could become a disaster for the world. I should be extra careful for now, and trace the new KIRA after this show is broadcast._

"We've got to do something!" exclaimed Aizawa. It's not like I didn't understand, but what exactly COULD we do, now? He's dead, and going there only increases our chances of dying aswell.

Clearly, Aizawa, didn't like to think under these situations. He took off without Ryuzaki's permission, but again he just nodded at Watari to let him leave.

* * *

Staring at the screen was beginning to become a pain. How did Ryuzaki do it, seriously. Just as I began thinking of just how abnormal Ryuzaki is a black car came whizzing into view as it smashed through the entrance to Sakura TV.


End file.
